


There Should Be A ‘Captain’ In There Somewhere

by CaptainDunsel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDunsel/pseuds/CaptainDunsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy couldn't help but stare, with his mouth hanging open - a part of him absolutely refused to believe Jim could have said that as seriously as he did, and yet, there he sat, sincerity radiating from his being.<br/>Eventually, McCoy could only shake his head.<br/>"Unbelievable".</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Should Be A ‘Captain’ In There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on my "I saw this on the internet and wanted to write my version of it", here's a silly little thing I wrote based on [this](http://lexicaltrap.tumblr.com/post/83715849921/thats-captain-colossal-immature-pain-in-the-ass) post I saw on the internet - enjoy!

The peace on the bridge was lost as the doors of the turbolift opened, and in walked the captain with the ship's surgeon right on his heels - they were arguing, as per usual. Jim Kirk walked straight to the captain's chair, and Leonard McCoy walked a circle in front of it, never stopping his animate rant to the other man.  
"...You are a colossal, immature pain in the ass, and I can't believe--"  
" _Captain_ ," said Jim quietly.

McCoy stopped dead on his tracks.  
"...What?"  
"...It's.. _Captain_ Colossal Immature Pain In The Ass," Jim said again.

McCoy couldn't help but stare, with his mouth hanging open - a part of him absolutely refused to believe Jim could have said that as seriously as he did, and yet, there he sat, sincerity radiating from his being.  
Eventually, McCoy could only shake his head.  
"Unbelievable".  
With that exasperated sigh, he walked out of the bridge, leaving Jim to watch helplessly after him. The captain turned to look at the crew, who tried to give him sympathetic looks while not choosing sides in this argument they had no part in.  
Eventually though, Jim turned back to his duties, assuming his captain's demeanour, determined not to let what had just happened bother him.

But then, suddenly, the turbolift doors opened again - Jim only had time to turn a quarter on his chair to see who it was before McCoy was standing in front of him.  
And then, before anyone had time to react, McCoy cupped Jim's face and bent down to place a quick, completely unexpected but gentle kiss on his forehead.  
Then the doctor straightened, and stared at Jim for a second before shaking his head, huffing and walking out of the bridge - a muttered ' _unbelievable_ ' could be heard from his direction just before the doors of the turbolift closed behind him.

Slowly Jim spun forward again, his gaze firmly turned down - but he was unable to hide the small blush and the wide, coy smile that spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, the title of this story is a Pirates of the Caribbean -quote, in case you were wondering.)


End file.
